This invention is directed to variable capacitors, and in particular, to variable capacitors particularly suitable for use in electronic instruments requiring the capacitor to be small-sized yet admit of a large range of capacitance. In small-sized electronic instruments such as a quartz crystal wristwatch, three characteristics thereof are required in order to utilize same. The first and second characteristics, namely providing for minimum amounts of capacitance yet enabling the variable capacitor to be set over a wide range of capacitances are mutually exclusive characteristics and accordingly are difficult to obtain in a single variable capacitor. Finally, because the space allowed for a variable capacitor in a quartz crystal wristwatch is very small, the third characteristic, namely, small and uniform size, must be obtained. Heretofore, reduction in the thickness of the rotors' dielectric has been limited, such minimum thickness being required for reducing the minimum capacitance of such a variable capacitor. Also, the inability to maintain a capacitor of uniform thickness renders same less suitable for interchangeability. Finally, the thinning of the rotor dielectric causes the dielectric to crack and break due to the friction contact that the rotor dielectric maintains with the fixed stator electrode. Accordingly, it is desired to provide a capacitor having a uniform thickness, wherein the variable capacitor can provide a wide range of capacitance and particularly in the minimum capacitance ranges heretofore unavailable in such small-sized variable capacitors.